


In the Darkness

by orphan_account



Series: CoN FICS [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Death in Childbirth, Incest, M/M, Main Peter/Edmund, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of War, Minor Casmund, Mpreg, Not A Happy Ending, Not by that much, Older Pevensies, One-sided Casmund, PeterxEdmund, birth scenes, dark au, implied war, maternal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund dies in childbirth. This causes some problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a different fandom! Yay! I recently read "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" and re-watched the movie. I was reminded how pretty Edmund is and noticed how much Edmund and Peter look like a younger Merlin and Arthur ('cept Ed doesn't have blue eyes). 
> 
> Yeah, I couldn't help but drag mpreg into this.
> 
> Ma bad. (not really).

 

The High King and Queens of Narnia were all in a room. Queen Susan was sitting next to her sister, Queen Lucy on her bed. The Gentle Queen was holding her younger sister in her arms while the younger woman wrung her hands. Susan was worried herself, her eyes darted here and there and her stomach was uneasy. King Peter, however, was the worst out of the siblings.

The blonde man was pacing back and forth. His arms were tightly folded across his chest. He occasionally nibbled at his thumb and grabbed at his hair. He didn't wear his crown, the weight of it not helping with his current headache.

Screams filled the whole castle of Cair Paravel.

King Peter stopped his pacing, his sisters jumped to their feet at the same time. Peter was the first to move. He ran to the door and rushed out the room and down the halls until he reached the birthing room. He was about to grab the knob and force himself in, but Susan grabbed him. “Peter, don't. Its better if you don't see the birth.” Susan said. Pained screams could be heard, followed by sobs and pleas. Peter ignored Susan's warning and opened the door. The sight in front of them almost physically hurt him.

The first thing he saw was blood. Peter's beloved was on a bed. His legs were open and an elderly faun woman was between them. The faun midwife was speaking with firm and gentle words. “Push, Your Highness!” she said.

“I c...can't!” Edmund panted, barely able to mumble words.

“You're almost there, the baby is almost out! You just need one more push!”

“It h-hurts! Please, make it stop!”

“Just one more push.” The faun tried to seem soothing and reassuring but she knew that something went wrong. There was too much blood. The young king was too weak. He wouldn't make it. Edmund noted Peter—his brother, his lover, his husband, the father of his child.

“Peter...!” he said in a breathy and strained voice. He tried to raise a hand to reach for him but another jolt of pain shot up his spine. He unleashed a scream and gripped the bed sheets. He writhed on top of the bed and kept screaming and released more tears. Peter was by his side an instant. He sat next to Edmund and gripped his wet hand in his own. Edmund was so weak. Peter kissed his sweaty head.

 

“You can do this, come on. You're almost there. One more push and we'll see our son or daughter.” Peter said. He tried to sound encouraging, but his own voice sounded pleading and not firm. Edmund pushed and screamed at the top of his lungs. The cries of an infant filled the birthing chambers. The baby was bloody but alive. It was a boy, an heir to the throne. Peter's face brightened when he saw his son. “A boy!” he exclaimed breathlessly. “Edmund, a boy!” He looked down at his husband but froze.

Edmund had stilled in his arms. His breathing was extremely shallow and his eyelashes were fluttering. “Edmund?” He didn't answer. Peter began to panic. He forgot about his son. “Please, answer me.” Peter said. He shook Edmund but he wouldn't answer. “Ed, please! Answer me now!” The raven haired boy barely opened his eyes.

“P-Pete....” he whispered. “I'm.....tired....”

“I know, love. But you have to stay awake. You have to see our son.” The midwife appeared next to them and swaddled the baby in a blanket. She handed the baby to Peter since Edmund was too weak. Peter smiled down at the babe. He had his own blonde hair. His tiny face was wrinkled and his eyes were shut. “Look, Ed. Our son. Isn't he beautiful?” He looked down at Edmund. His eyes were closed and his breath was almost non-existent. _No.... Nonononono...._ “Edmund, please look at me, look at our son. Don't sleep, love. Please.” _Don't die_. He tried to keep him conscious. Tears began to blur his vision. Peter realizes that nothing he does will keep Edmund alive.

“Don't leave me.” Peter held his husband and son over his sobs and the screams of his sisters.

Edmund never got to know the name of their son.

 

* * *

 

 

Caspian was brooding in one of the guest chambers of the castle. Though King Peter clearly didn't want him anywhere near the castle, let alone his husband, the queen sisters welcomed him, as did King Edmund. He was twiddling his thumbs and biting his lips. Every time he heard a scream, he wanted to jump to Edmund's side, but he knew he wouldn't be welcomed so he didn't. When he heard Edmund scream for the last time, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the birthing chambers with all his speed.

He was too late.

There was blood. So much blood.

Caspian gaze landed on the pale figure on the bed. He released a cry when he saw who it was. Edmund was deathly still and pallid. He was limp in that wretched king's arms. The sheets were stained with blood. He heard the cries of a squalling baby, angry for being woken up from his peaceful slumber. Peter looked up at him, his face was a blotchy and wet mess. He gave a snarl to the king. “What are you doing here?” Peter asked angrily, though, Caspian could barely hear him over the infant's screams. Caspian didn't answer. He was shocked and still taking the scene in.

Edmund was dead. That little squalling abomination killed him. King Peter sired his spawn onto his own _brother_ and now this was the result. Caspian screamed in agony. He grabbed at his long hair. Tears were prickling his eyes. He lunged forward, but the sisters held him back with astounding strength and dragged him out. Lucy was ordered to stay with her brothers while Susan looked after Caspian to make sure he didn't do anything foolish.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was still as servants dressed him. He had a blank expression on his face. After being clothed in a rich tunic, trousers, and best vest and boots, a servant brought his favorite crown on a velvet cushion and placed it on his head. He was dressed like a king and looked like one, but Peter didn't feel like one. He was lonely and depressed. It had been only a night but it felt like forever without his husband and brother at his side.

A nurse maid entered the High King's chambers. Held in her arms was a little figure wrapped in an red and gold blanket. The nurse maid handed the bundle to the king. Peter peeked down on the folds and saw the little pink face of his son. The sight of his son didn't lift his spirits. It was because of the birth that Edmund wasn't with him. He stroked his son's blonde hair and walked to the balcony. His sisters were there, waiting for him. They were luxuriously dressed in gowns and with sparkling crowns. When Peter fully stepped into the balcony, the people and creatures of Narnia started to cheer for their king and the new heir. Peter ordered silence. The people started to murmur, noticing that the Just King was missing.

“I have both good and sad news.” King Peter said. “The good news is that Narnia has a new heir, Prince George.” he said, though he didn't sound very enthusiastic. The crowd was more hesitant to cheer this time. The look on their king's solemn face told them something was gravely wrong. “Now, for the bad news—”

“King Edmund is dead.” interrupted a different voice. Everyone was searching for the source of the voice. It was Caspian. He was leaning against a pillar a few yards away from the queens and king. He looked horrible. His hair was messy and his tunic wasn't buttoned properly. King Peter glared at Caspian. The other king walked slyly closer. “See what the sinful act of incest brought upon the kingdom. The lust of two brothers...” Caspian said. A handful of nymphs gasped. How dare he! “That child, “ Caspian pointed at the little prince, “Is an abomination. He was conceived through wickedness and took the life of the fair King Edmund.” More people gasped and cried out.

“SILENCE!” King Peter shouted. He didn't want to hear this. The baby woke up and started to whimper. Queen Lucy took her nephew and Peter let her. He was going to deal with Caspian and he didn't want his son to witness his first act of violence when he was only a day old. Peter marched towards Caspian and struck him soundly across the face. After striking him, Peter grabbed the king by the tunic and brought him close. “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY SON LIKE THAT!?” The creatures of Narnia watched in shock. Their king, violent! But Peter didn't care if he was causing a scandal. He grabbed the gloves he didn't put on from his pocket and dropped one.

“I challenge you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Stop this at once.” Susan said to her brother furiously. Peter didn't listen. He only prompted the servant boy to finish fastening his armor.

“I will not. He dared to insult me and my son.” Peter said. His face was stony. He shooed away the servant and made sure everything was tight. When he was satisfied, he beckoned another servant who brought him his sword. He grabbed his sword and put it in its sheathe buckled around him.

“You have to let this go. This is not king-like. You're acting like a child.” Susan continued. Peter didn't care. Caspian would pay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter met with Caspian in the forest, just the two of them. This was between them. The two kings took out their swords and began to circle each other. Peter was the first to strike. “I've never liked you.” Peter growled out. He swung his sword again. He wanted to actually hurt the other king. Caspian parried.

“That much is obvious. And I never liked you. You took him.” Caspian countered his attack.

“I didn't take him.” Peter snapped. “He was mine! I knew him first, I had him first! He was my husband, he had my son!”

“HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!” Caspian screamed. Peter decided to play dirty and punched him across the face. He sent Caspian sprawling.

“I DON'T CARE! HE WAS MINE! AND YOU DARED TO TARNISH HIS MEMORY!?” Peter stood over Caspian and began hitting him in every angle he could as he shouted. “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!? TO MY SON!?” Caspian started laughing. Blood was bubbling from between his teeth and his nose.

“You idiot king. I overpowered you easily just by a few words. I will never admit the boy as your son and I will fight tooth and nail so I could take him away from your clutches. He'll be corrupted with the likes of you.” Peter dropped Caspian and got up. He kicked him on the ribs and started to walk away.

When he got to the castle, he told a centaur knight, “Prepare for war.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh......dayum. Ok. 
> 
> There'll be more from this fandom from me.


End file.
